


The Soldier

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Bargain, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Threesome, indecent proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Loki is bored. Like the agent of chaos and the spoiled selfish  brat that he is he wants to have a threesome and there's nothing Thor can deny him. But since Loki hates all of Thor's friends (and has no friends of his own on Midgard) there's only one person he would like to have a threesome with: the pure, unblemished, unsullied Soldier.And Loki wants to *destroy* him.





	The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> There's one thing you have to know about me: I'm not into threesomes.  
> I don't see how they could work (emotionally) and my heroes are usually monogamous and committed. I can totally see why Loki would want to seduce and destroy pure Steve, make him like it and forget Bucky for a while and all that (it's all a power play to Loki and he wants to take his little revenge on Cap) but I'm yet to see why Thor would agree to it since he loves Loki so much. I don't think Thor would do it "just to please Loki", my Thor is not a victim like that.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

“Clint?”

 _"Hawkeye?”_ Loki scoffed. “I invaded his body and soul once, wouldn’t do it again.”

“Why not? He’s a good lad. Are you scared?”

“I’m  _bored_ , Thor. I know everything about him.”

“Hmmm…” Thor scratched his beard as he crossed his arms. “Natasha?”

_“What?..”_

“Natasha. She’s hot,” Thor shrugged indifferently.

Loki tried hard not to fume. “I have a feeling that you will enjoy her more than I will.”

“Not true,” Thor dismissed him absent-mindedly while secretly contemplating the idea and finding it more to his liking than he thought. “I got it. Fury! Or is it pronounced Furry…”

Loki opened his eyes wide shaking his head. “You  _really_  don’t know me, do you…”

“Ok I got it. Tony!”

“Stark? He would want to be always on top, forget it.”

“Ok then. Ok this is hard for me but you don’t seem to like any of my other friends soooo... Bruce? Oh god I can’t believe I just said that.”

 _“Bruce?”_ Loki squinted his eyes in contemptuous disbelief. “Bruce is a puppy. Besides he only has eyes for that mewling-“

“Ah- _AH!_  Don’t say it! ‘Language’ as Steve would say. Haha that Steve… You know it’s funny because-”

Loki’s face lit up. “Steve.  _Of course…”_

“What?”

Loki opened his arms innocently. “Who else? The  _Soldier_. I’m sure he’s like a virgin after all these years of abstinence, all these years in the ice. We could teach him a few tricks and I’m sure he  _loves_  learning…”

Thor lifted a brow and stared at him. There were times he truly envied Steve, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to share his brother with him. Cap had almost lifted Mjolnir after all.

“Fine,” he said finally putting his fists on his hips. “Let’s ask him.”

 

“You want  _WHAT?”_  Steve exclaimed, mouth hanging in shock.

“We want… uuuuh…. We want you to…  _well-”_  Thor stuttered and blushed, shifting his eyes from Steve’s kitchen table to Steve’s fridge.

“We want to have a  _threesome_  with you,” Loki said firmly taking a step forward, as if what he just said was the most natural thing in the world.

 _“WHAT???”_ Steve couldn’t believe his ears.

“Thor, you didn’t tell me the ice had affected his hearing as well,” Loki turned to his brother.

“Oh I heard you loud and clear!” Steve protested, astonished at Loki’s nerve. “What… how could you even consider that I would agree to a thing like that?”

Thor took over. “Steve, listen, we know it sounds crazy to you but we thought that a little… entertainment wouldn’t harm any of us. I mean when was the last time you slept with someone?”

Steve closed one eye and looked up trying to remember but realized he couldn't admit he had been celibate for so long. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, embarrassed.

“…Yeah, so? I sleep with  _women!”_

Loki furrowed his brow in doubt and suppressed a smile as he stared into Cap’s eyes. Steve felt as if his mind was a drawer and someone was turning it upside down, emptying its contents on the floor.

Finally Loki broke into a mischievous smile. “Not true…”

Steve realized he had no secrets anymore, not from Loki. He got red as a beet.

“Who is this…  _James?”_  Loki wanted to know and his weaselly grin reached his ears. 

“That’s… that’s none of your business,” Steve averted his eyes and rubbed his hands in discomfort.

“He seems like quite a lover,” Loki taunted him, standing too close to him as Steve turned his back. “Where is he now?”

“He’s in… He’s in Wakanda…” Steve replied, disheartened, defeated. “He’s in the ice… He’s not well.”

“Ice!” Loki cheered. “I imagine he’ll miss you as soon as he wakes up, he’ll want to be with you when you get him out of there. Because you  _will_  get him out of there, won’t you, Steven?...”

“I… can’t…” Steve shook his head, desperate. “I told you he’s not well. He’s dangerous. They have messed with his mind. There are words, phrases, and if he gets triggered no one is safe.”

“He’s a dormant killing machine,” Thor explained. “Tony told me.”

Loki turned to his brother, amazed at the fact that a minute ago they were talking threesomes and now all of a sudden their main concern was a frozen one-armed dude somewhere in Africa. That moment a thought crossed his mind. He half-closed his eyes and bared his teeth like a smiling predator.

“What if I told you I can cure him?” he suggested. “You saw what I just did with  _your_  mind. You know what I did with Barton when I first came here.”

“What you did with your  _scepter_ , you mean…” Steve corrected him, and all the things that made him dislike this guy in the first place came back to him in a flash.

“But I don’t need the scepter anymore,” Loki reassured him. “Do you really think I don’t have the power to cure your friend’s mind? I am a  _god.”_

Thor had been holding his breath while Loki worked his charm and mischief on Steve.  _“Loki, I swear to god, if you’re lying…”_

_“I’m NOT lying, brother, now shut up, do you want to have a threesome with America’s sexiest – and oldest – bachelor or not?”_

Steve’s expression went dark and unfathomable for a few minutes as he contemplated Bucky’s fate. What could he lose?

“But if you’re lying-“ he warned Loki.

“I’m not lying. I never joke about things like that. So. Do we have a deal?” Loki raised his brows and opened his arms like a talented salesman who had just managed to sell refrigerators to Eskimoes.

Steve looked at him, then Thor. He nodded reluctantly.

“Deal…”

Loki’s lips curled into a crooked smile as he motioned like a graceful spider towards Steve, his lithe fingers releasing the buttons of Cap’s blue checkered shirt one by one.

“Clever boy…”


End file.
